¿Qué me hiciste?
by rox siniestra
Summary: Esa maldita bruja se ha vengado de Ryuga, pero esta vez ha arrastrado a los demás bladers con él. Muchos cambios y mucha confusión, sumados a unos enormes gritos que venían con la idea de "esto es una pesadilla". Pero... ¿qué les hizo la bruja?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien~ se que esto es muy corto, pero soy un asco con los prólogos. Antes que nada, no me maten, y segundo esto si lo terminaré, lo juro por mi amor a las matemáticas y mi reinado como la reina de la Friendzone.**

**Aunque no lo crean esto salió de una situación hipotética que me preguntó alguien, y ya que quería escribirlo... bueno aquí esta.**

**Consecuencia: Ahora esta en su derecho de llamarme Miss Arata~**

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Si me perteneciera habría sacado una cuarta temporada y habría hecho que Ginga muestre más amor a Madoka.**_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Ella no había hecho nada malo, tan solo había logrado que todo aquel que lo oliera se enamorara de él. Pero, ¿qué se le podía hacer?

Ahora miraba su escoba, partida a la mitad, que estaba en el suelo. La rabia brotaba de ella, logrando que salieran chispas en todas direcciones.

—Si el niño quiere jugar, la bruja un juego le dará.— Sonrió y empezó a lanzar varios líquidos de dudosa procedencia dentro del caldero—. Esqueleto de murciélago, ojos de araña, escamas de dragón.— Mezcló todo y sonrió con malicia—. A ese chico que mi escoba destruyó, este maleficio le caerá. Pero la tortura también a sus cercanos afectara.— Su risa invadió todo el bosque.

Del caldero emanaba un brillo color morado que iba en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

Ryuga se encontraba caminando con frustración por las calles de la ciudad, aun estaba molesto con Ryusei por lo que le había obligado a hacer, o más bien a usar. Ahora en su tobillo iba un dispositivo de rastreo, el cual se quitaba mediante la voz del "fénix inmortal", y si se la intentaba quitar terminaría electrocutado.

"Estúpido Ryusei. Estúpido aparato de rastreo" pensaba el joven de ojos dorados, pero algo le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Ese algo era una risa que ya conocía bastante bien. "¡Mierda! ¡Esa bruja otra vez no!" miró en todas direcciones, sin encontrar nada. Hasta que miró sobre él y notó el brillo morado que caía sobre él—. ¡Muérete!— Ahí fue cuando una nota cayó en sus manos. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer—. Queridisimo idiota que rompe escobas voladoras: Esta es mi pequeña venganza, hoy no notaras ningún cambio, pero mañana vas a despertar y no seras el mismo. Con todo el odio del mundo, La bruja de Wisher. Posdata: Tus cercanos también sufrirán, suerte en quedar con vida...— Gruñó y tiró la nota lejos de él.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a su nueva casa, en otras palabras a la casa de Kenta. Miró todo, aun no se acostumbraba a haber sido adoptado por la familia Yumiya.

—Ryuga, ¿eres tu?— Kenta estaba bajando de las escaleras con la cara llena de helado. Notó que el joven de cabellos blancos alzaba la ceja derecha para que el menor captase la indirecta de la pregunta de su estado—. Tuve una pelea con Yu, y acabamos con helado derramado, ropa sucia, y... mejor paro.

—¿Ya se fue?— Preguntó, ya que para el Yu era muy Ginga. En otras palabras eso significaba: Es muy entusiasta, alegre, optimista.

—Si.— Respondió y cuando estaba por subir para darse una ducha recordó algo—. Sabes... después de la pelea con helado y antes de la destrucción de los almohadones, creímos ver que nos caían brillos morados.— El pequeño de cabellos verdes comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras que Ryuga se quedó de piedra.

El emperador dragón ya sabía algo, los dos pequeños estarían igual que él en la mañana. Solo quedaba una duda por delante: ¿Qué les había hecho la bruja?

* * *

**Mi gente sexy nos volvemos a encontrar~ Creo que me esta haciendo mal pasar tiempo con mi hermanita y con mis amigas dementes y violadoras de peluches.**

**Como soy super genial, les daré como spoliers el titulo del siguiente capitulo en cada continuación. Pero por ahora...: **_"Día Uno: ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!"_

**Lo sé, tan genial que pone el titulo del fanfic como el titulo del capitulo uno.**

**Bueno, los reviews son bien recibidos, y sepan que por cada review... ¡Salvaran un chibi-blader!**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy de regreso~ Gracias a mi querido vecino que me ha prestado su computadora para poder subir esto.**

**Bueno ya mucho se estaban preguntando de que iba a ir el maleficio de la bruja: y en este capitulo tendrán la respuesta.**

**No les quitaré más tiempo~**

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, si me pertenecieran ahora mismo Masamune estaría sufriendo :D**_

* * *

**Día Uno: ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!**

Ryuga abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía extraño y le dolía la cabeza. Se levantó, y sintió como su cuerpo era más pesado. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de entrar salió de el una pequeña niña de cabellos verdes de largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. La cara de ella era de terror y parecía que estaba ahogando un grito, pero al ver a Ryuga simplemente se desmayó.

—¿Qué demonios...?— Se acercó a la niña y la giró para verle la cara otra vez. y ahí... la dejó tirada ya que entró al baño y se miró en el espejo sobre el lava-manos—. ¡Bruja de la...! ¡Yo te mato! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!— Se cubrió la boca, su voz ahora era más aguda, cu cabello más largo, sus rasgos más finos, y... ¡Tenía pechos! Oficialmente ahora Ryuga era toda una mujer.

Tomó un vaso, lo llenó con agua fría y se lo tiró en la cara. Como no despertaba de su "pesadilla" se pellizcó un brazo, pero solo logró notar que no estaba soñando. Volvió a llenar el vaso con agua, pero esta vez se lo lanzó a Kenta para que despertara. "Voy a tener que explicar esto..." pensó mientras notaba como la pequeña estaba comenzando a despertar.

Cuando abrió los ojos miró a la joven de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados. Tragó saliva antes de poder articular alguna palabra—. Ryuga... ¿eres tu...?

—Si...— Esto no le podía estar pasando a él, ahora era la "emperatriz dragona". Miró a la pequeña y suspiró—. Maldita bruja... Malditos brillos morados... Y maldita...— Se quedó callado al recordar las palabras de Kenta el día anterior. No solo a ellos dos les cayeron esos brillos sino que también a...—. Ay Dios...

* * *

En otra parte de la cuidad, en un departamento para ser exactos. Una pequeña de cabellos rubios medio anaranjados estaba abriendo sus hermosos ojos color jade. Se levantó y fue en dirección a la cocina, con la esperanza de que el desayuno estuviera listo, pero lo único que encontró fue la cocina vacía, sin desayuno, su "hermano" de cabellos plateados preparando algo, y, lo más importante, sin tarta de fresas en la mesa.

Hizo un tierno puchero con sus labios y fue en dirección a la habitación de su querido "hermano" Tsubasa Otori. Como de costumbre, entró sin llamar a la puerta, quedando en shock al ver a una joven de cabellos plateados, piel bronceada, ojos ámbares y un par de enormes pechos mirándose en el espejo de la habitación. La pequeña parpadeó un par de veces—. No sabia que Tsubasa tuviera una gemela... Pero bueno. ¡Hola! ¡Soy Yu Tendo!— Saludó, sin extrañarse de que su voz era diferente, pero sorprendiéndose de que la supuesta gemela de Tsubasa estuviera mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro—. ¿Qué me vez?

—Yu...— De un segundo a otro un tic en su ceja derecha comenzó a realizarse—. Soy... Tsubasa...

La pequeña se acercó a la joven para verla más de cerca y ahí se fijó que efectivamente era Tsubasa, pero cuando se giró para irse a la cama creyendo que seguía dormida, se vio en el espejo—. ¡AHHH!— Gritó o más bien chillo la pequeña de ojos jade—. ¡Tendré los piojos de las niñas!

* * *

—A ver si entendí bien...— Kenta estaba sentada en la pinta de la cama intentando calmarse un poco—. Lo del día que no recordamos nada nadie, y todos en ropa interior... fue por causa de una bruja. Tu le quitaste su escoba para huir de todos y la terminaste rompiendo. Esa bruja como venganza te hechizó y por eso eres mujer. Lo que no entiendo es el por qué sufrimos los demás...

—A mi no me preguntes, que no le entendí a la bruja.— Se quejó la "linda" joven de cabellos blancos mientras miraba su reflejo—. Me veo ridículo.

—Ridícula.

—Mejor cállate que tu te vez adorable. Cualquiera te raptara y violara.— Y así se fue de la habitación, dejando a una pequeña debajo de sus sabanas mientras repetía una y otra vez: No señor, no me viole...

* * *

La habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, era perfecta para cualquier chico adolescente que amara el beyblade. Las paredes de color verde, hacían resaltar las sabanas de color blancos con... ¿una mancha roja? Eso no era normal, y menos para el Rey de las Bestias, Kyoya Tategami.

La alarma del despertador volvió a sonar por décimo primera vez en esa mañana, y, con toda la pereza del mundo, tomó el despertador y lo lanzó por la ventana, la cual estaba cerrado y por eso el despertador revotó y le dio en la cabeza, que aun se encontraba debajo de las sabanas.

—¡Estúpido despertador y...!— No continuó maldiciendo al despertador ya que su voz aguda le asustó. Se puso de pie, le dolía todo de la cintura para abajo y sentía un gran peso extra en su pecho. Acercó sus manos a los se encontraba el "peso extra" y la sorpresa que se llevó al sentir los pechos de melón. Su cara era todo un poema y deleite, no todos los días se veía a Kyoya asustado, o en este caso asustada. Volvió a tocar sus pechos y a pellizcarlos para ver si eran reales. Y lo eran ya que gimió por pellizcarlos—,¡¿Qué diablos me pasó?!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos verdes que parecía estar asustado—. ¡¿Qué pasa a...?!— Miró a la joven de cabellos verdes, luego la sangre en los pantalones de ella, luego la mancha roja en las sabanas y por ultimo...—. Kyoya... Si estas en el baño, la próxima vez que traigas chicas asegúrate de que no estén con la regla...— Y como entró se fue.

El joven de ojos azules cuan zafiros se dispuso a seguir a su hermano menor, pero no alcanzó ni la puerta por los fuertes dolores que tenía de la cintura para abajo. "¡Lo que sea menos esto!" se dijo mentalmente antes de volver a tirarse en la cama y buscar una postura más cómoda para que no le doliese tanto. Acto inútil, ahora estaba peor que antes.

* * *

La ahora chica de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados estaba caminando por toda la casa con el teléfono de linea en la mano, se paró y marcó un número. Acto seguido lo borró, con la mente ocupada en su debate interno sobre si verificar si aparte de él -ahora ella-, Kenta y Yu -de quien aun no estaban seguros- había alguien más convertido en mujer. Volvió a mirar el teléfono, y esta vez llamó a un número que no le gustaba llamar, y nunca antes había necesitado llamar.

—Hola. Se ha comunicado con la WBBA, por favor dígame su nombre y asunto, y le transferiré a alguien que le pueda atender.— Dijo la voz femenina al otro lado de la linea telefónica.

—Soy Ryuga, necesito hablan con Ryusei Hagane.— Ya no se reconocía a si mismo, ahora estaba pidiendo ayuda, ¿qué le seguiría? ¿Unirse a una banda de chicos?

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la recepcionista volviera a hablar—. Lo lamento, pero el Director aun no ha llegado. Adiós.— Colgó, dejando a una furiosa chica con impulsos asesino, los cuales el pobre teléfono estaba sufriendo.

La pequeña Kenta bajó las escaleras, cubriéndonos completamente con una manta. Bajaba los escalones a paso lento—. Ryuga...— La nombrada miró en dirección a la manta andante—. Hay que ir a buscar a los demás para ver si están igual que nosotros...— Su voz estaba algo apagada, cosa que para Ryuga no paso desapercibida.

—Bien, vístete y vamos—. Ella estaba vestida con su típica ropa de siempre, solo que ahora su remera dejaba a la vista el ombligo, gracias a ese par de pechos que ocupaban una buena parte de la tela.

Kenta subió a toda velocidad, y cuando bajó tenía puesta la misma ropa de siempre, y su cabello verde suelto. Ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar por las calles. Todo parecía estar de los más normal, nadie miraba con temor a Ryuga, más bien le miraban con cara de idiotas que nunca habían visto a una chica antes. La menor miraba esas caras y le recordaban a la cara de Ginga cada vez que veía a Madoka, o en algunas ocasiones la de Kyoya cuando ojeaba un poco de más a Hikaru.

* * *

Se levantó, la noche anterior se había quedado en casa de Madoka para que ella le ayudase con una investigación para la WBBA, su trabajo de secretaria del Director le consumía tiempo, y sola jamás acabaría con la investigación sobre las posibilidades de que ocurra nuevamente algo como lo de los fragmentos de estrella o sobre los poderes oscuros. Se acercó al bañó para lavarse los dientes y cuando se miró en el espejo, ya no parecía ser ella, sus rasgos estaban menos definidos, y parecía que no tuviera las curvas de antes. Pasó su mano por todo el torso, notando el cuerpo no tan musculoso pero tampoco descuidado. Abrió los ojos y la boca tanto como pudo, y luego vino lo inevitable...

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

...El grito.

La puerta del baño no estaba cerrada, y por ella entró un castaño con ojos celestes con cara de espanto—. ¡Hikaru! ¡¿Esta bi...?!— No dijo nada más, miró al chico que estaba ahí parado, de cabello celeste y ojos violetas, el cual estaba usando el pijama de su amiga—. ¿Hi-Hikaru?

—¿Ma-Madoka?— Hasta ese momento Hikaru no lo había notado, pero ahora su voz era más grave, al igual que la de su amiga, ahora amigo—. ¿Q-Qué nos pa-paso?

* * *

Se había sentado en la banca del parque, al igual que su madre, aun sin poder entender lo que estaba pasandoles. Ambas eran pelirrojas, y tenían la expresión de duda en sus rostros. La madre suspiró y miró a su hija, quien ahora se encontraba ida en sus pensamiento.

—Ginga...— Le llamó, y la menor le miró—. ¿Seguro no hiciste nada para que ambos ahora seamos mujeres?

Ginga lo meditó unos segundos—. No que yo recuerde...

—Hijo, tu rara vez recuerdas algo.— Y eso era cierto, Ginga Hagane apenas recordaba las cosas si no se trataba de Beyblade, sus amigos, o Madoka.

Ambas suspiraron con pesadez, este día no había empezado nada bien.

* * *

Kenta y Ryuga llegaron a un complejo de apartamento, ya que por insistencia del menor, irían a ver si Yu se encontraba bien. Entraron gracias al portero, y se dirigieron a la puerta del departamento de Tsubasa y Yu. La pequeña de ojos marrones golpeó un par de veces.

—¿Quién es?— La voz se asemejaba a la de Tsubasa, pero aun así no era la misma. La adolescente y la niña intercambiaron miradas—. ¿Hola?

—¿Tsubasa?— Kenta finalmente habló—. Somos Kenta y Ryuga.

La puerta se abrió sin dejar ver a nadie, ambos entraron y cuando la puerta se cerro...

—¿Ustedes también?

...Tsubasa cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban solo ella y Yu en esto.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que no puedo volver entrar?!

Benkei, quien a pesar de tener el mismo cuerpo, solo que el cabello unos pocos centímetros más largo y una voz un tan más aguda, parecía no tener una actitud como la de siempre.

—Lo sentimos señorita, pero este es un establecimiento donde no queremos falsas acusaciones a nuestros empleados.

¿Qué había pasado?

—¡No es mi culpa que ese maldito viejo que tienen por mozo, me haya dado una nalgada y luego me guiñara el ojos!

—Jovencita... ¡No le puedo permitir que siga tratando así a Pancracio!

Le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Benkei estaba furioso. "Primero me despierto siendo mujer, y ahora me prohíben la entrada a una cafetería solo porque dije la verdad... Cada vez que Madoka o Hikaru digan que les pasó algo así me encargaré de romperles la cara a los degenerados..." pensó mientras iba en dirección a casa de Kyoya.

* * *

—¡Muere!

Si, en el departamento de Tsubasa y Yu las cosas se había vuelto un tanto agresivas después de que Ryuga y Kenta explicaran que todo lo que estaban viviendo era la culpa de Ryuga por tratar así a una loca y rencorosa bruja.

Tsubasa estaba persiguiendo a Ryuga por todo el departamento, y Kenta y Yu estaban debajo de la mesa abrazados y muertos de miedo. Ya que no todos los días parecía que volvería Dark Tsubasa.

Ambas adolescentes salieron del departamento, siendo seguidas por las menores, y así llegaron al parque.

* * *

Hikaru estaba con las piernas cruzadas y Madoka caminando de un lado a otro, ambos con caras que solo significaban una cosa: querían ir al baño. Pero ambos estaban en contra de aquello, no querían ver sus cuerpos de la cintura para abajo, no quería descubrir el bulto con el que ahora estaban cargando. Si, aquello era un trauma, pero si no iban al baño iban a terminar muertos a causa de una explosión de sus riñones, o peor... orinándose los pantalones.

Cruzaron miradas un segundo—. Lo hago si tu lo haces.— Parecían sincronizados, y luego suspiraron.

—Piedra, papel o tijeras.— Hikaru miró a su amigo castaño—. La que pierde va primero, ¿si?

—De acuerdo...

Madoka se acercó al bastante atractivo Hikaru.

—Piedra...

Se movían nerviosamente las manos.

—Papel...

Ambos cerraron sus ojos.

—¡O tijeras!

Los ojos violetas y los ojos celestes estaban mirando en shock y en alivio respectivamente.

—Ve al baño Hikaru.

* * *

Estaban sentadas en la cama de la chica de cabellos verdes, su amiga de cabellos morados no había llegado ni hace cinco minutos. Cada una miraba atentamente a la otra, no sabían si era por el hecho que de eran mujeres ahora, o por el hecho que se Kakeru no paraba de gritar que Kyoya estaba ligando con chicas feas.

—Jamás me sentí peor...— Luego de un par de minutos Kyoya había entendido que tenía la regla y que necesitaría ayuda, pero que digamos Benkei no era la mejor ayudar.

—Mi mamá habla de unas "tuallitas", tal vez tu mamá...

—Ni de broma Benkei.

—Es eso o quedarte desangrándote en la cama.— Tenía razón, esas eran las únicas opciones que su querida amiga tenía en esos momentos.

La joven de ojos zafiros se levantó de muy mala gana, y fue al baño de la habitación de su madre.

* * *

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es enorme!

Madoka solo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de Hikaru. Por lo visto la de Hikaru era bastante grande, aunque jamás sabrían si es o no grande ya que era la primera vez que verían uno.

El joven de ojos violetas salió del baño más calmado y relajado, ahora era el turno del castaño.

—No quiero...— No paraba de decir eso en su mente, pero ahora lo había comenzado a decir, primero en susurros y luego más fuerte—. ¡No quiero!

—¡Ah no! ¡Yo ya lo hice! ¡Ahora te toca a ti!

Y así Hikaru encerró a Madoka en el baño.

—¡Por todos los Santos! ¡Esto es más largo que mi mano!

Y ahora quien había abierto los ojos como platos fue Hikaru.

Pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer? Algún día iban a tener que ver eso, y por lo visto ese día había llegado... Aunque no de la forma que esperaban.

* * *

Ya estaban cansadas y las pequeñas calmadas, ahora estaban las cuatro sentadas en el parque, pensando en como estarían sus amigos. Las cosas ese día ya estaban raras, pero lo estuvieron más en el momento en que comenzaron a oír las quejas de una chica de cabellos verdes, intentando ser calmada por su amiga de cabellos morados. Luego lo estuvieron aun más, ya que aparecieron dos chicos con caras rojas y los ojos sorprendidos. Y por ultimo, creyeron que el mundo se venía abajo, cuando aparecieron una madre e hija discutiendo sobre el porque debían golpear a cada hombre que se intentara sobrepasar con ellas.

Si, ese día ya sobrepasaba los limites de lo ilógico.

Todos se miraron con todos, notando las diversas apariencias, aspectos, y demás cosas.

—¿Alguien sabe que nos pasó?— Preguntó Ryusei, soltando un enorme suspiro. El silencio rondo por aquellos lugares, bueno, no era silencio, tan solo que ellos diez no hablaban—. Lo voy a preguntar una vez más... ¡¿Alguien sabe que nos pasó?!

—¡Fue Ryuga!— Gritaron Kenta, Yu y Tsubasa, antes de salir disparados como balas lejos de ahí.

Se formaron seis auras asesinas—. Ryuga... ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

La chica de cabellos blanco volvió a correr por su vida, y solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: "Cuando todo esto termine... ¡Mato a esa bruja!".

* * *

**Volvemos a vernos gente sexy~ Espero que esto les haya gustado, de no ser así me importa un comido ^^ ok no, si me importa que les guste esta locura que sale de no se que cosa, pero bueno, soy así~**

**Preguntas:**

**1) ¿Ryuga seguirá vivo?**

**2) ¿Hikaru y Madoka se traumatizaran más?**

**3) ¿Ryusei se comportara como madre?**

**4) ¿Kyoya se desangrara más?**

**5) ¿Quien más podría estar afectado?**

**Los reviews hacen que yo salve a los pingüinos~**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~**


End file.
